swgfandomcom-20200215-history
C-3TC
Who would just leave a protocol droid standing in the rain?.... In Moenia of Naboo, C-3TC (4723 -4935) stands alone in front of one the town's Guild Halls. This quest has been updated with experience since the NGE, and requires both ground and space combat. Game Info Part One: The Crashed Shuttle *'Level': 0 **50 Townsperson faction **3000 credits **Blue rug adhesive Speak to C-3TC, and he tells you that his master, Valence Serth is very late arriving to the Moenia starport. The droid cannot understand what has happened, and is sure the story is bad. The droid asks you to help track down his master. Agree, and head to the Moenia starport. Once you arrive, you get an update - seek out Selan Ellison (4765 -4694) inside the starport. Once you speak with Selan, things get grim. She tells you that yes, she has heard about a ship from Corellia that is late, but knows no more herself. She suggests you speak with her friend Amarent Loren (-5025 -2259) in the starport in Tyrena on Corellia. Loren might know the departure and destination of the missing ship. Loren is willing to help, but only to a point. He tells you that he knows of the ship, but that he can only give out information to a member of the Imperial Transit Authority. A bribe of 1,000 credits loosens his tongue, however, and he tells you that the ship crashed on Talus, not far from the Imperial Outpost. (Incidentally, if you do not wish to waste 1,000 credits on him, you can threaten him and get the same information, costing you 50 Imperial faction points). Travel to Talus When you arrive, the crash site (-2396 2031) is crawling with Black Sun mercenaries: *Black Sun initiate (CL50) *Black Sun smuggler (CL52) *Black Sun Minion (CL54) Valence Serth is also there. He is very happy to have survived the crash, and thankful to you for saving him from the Black Sun. He gives you what little he was able to salvage from the wreckage, and asks you to help him with something else. Part Two: Black Sun Plots *'Level': 52 *'Reward': **31840 xp **Droid Head Draft Schematic (Furniture crafted by Droid Engineers) - (Basically, its a protocol droid's head) Valance begs you in the name of the Empire, or its people, or whatever you believe in, to aid him against the Black Sun. They were after him because he had learned of a scheme to intercept and taint a shipment of medicinal spice. He gives you the coordinates to one of their bases, and asks you to investigate. Once you arrive at the location, you find an entire troop of Black Suns. Your task is to destroy most of them: *One Black Sun minion (CL54) *Five Black Sun smugglers (CL52) *Eight Black Sun initiates (CL50) Once they are dead, return to Valence. He tells you that you have done well, but that the Black Suns were able to launch their shuttle before you arrived. You must pursue it into space. Your target in space is a Black Sun Transport. It is guarded by tier 1-3 Black Suns, but only the transport must be destroyed. When it is gone, return to Valence. Valence thanks you, and asks you to return to C-3TC. For the droid's own good, and so that the Black Sun can no longer track Valence, he asks you to wipe the droid's memory. Once you return to C-3TC, he asks you where his master is. Telling him that Valence is on Talus upsets him, but before he gets too upset give him the wipe program. The droid calms down and says that he has some rewards for you. He gives you credits, xp and a droid head draft schematic, and seems to forget the whole thing. Category:Minor quests Category:Naboo NPCs Category:Naboo quests